


frauds

by daisy_chains



Series: Merlin Fics [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e04 Gwaine, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: Now, Merlin is not the brightest person in all the five kingdoms, but he knows full well what happens to those who displease a man with too much power. So how is he meant to stand aside when Gwaine stands before the king for a crime he didn’t commit, all for coming to his defense?Well, he doesn’t.





	frauds

Now, Merlin is not the brightest person in all the five kingdoms, but he knows full well what happens to those who displease a man with too much power. So how is he meant to stand aside when Gwaine stands before the king for a crime he didn’t commit, all for coming to his defense?

Well, he doesn’t. He’s Merlin, after all, the foolish boy who can’t keep his mouth shut even when his life depends on it. And because he’s Merlin, he takes a step forward, ignores how the thugs bristle, how Gaius shakes his head in warning, how Arthur glares, and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. 

“They aren't knights!” The king turns his scowl onto Merlin, but he does not divert his gaze, does not back down. Before anyone can speak, he says again, “they aren't knights. They're frauds, wearing necklaces that let them take on the shape of another person.”

“And you expect me to believe this?” The king demands, hand absently reaching for a sword forgotten in his haste to the throne room. 

_Alright_ , he thinks, backtracking a bit. _So I need to tread carefully, not a problem_.

“Sire, all that needs to be done to prove my claim is have them remove their necklaces.” And maybe, if Merlin’s eyes aren’t deceiving him, Gaius’ worried frown morphs into a single approving nod. Maybe. Merlin’s still not planning to bet his dinner on it, that’s for certain. 

Uther paces forward, closing the distance between himself and the servant. Merlin straightens from his slouch as he fights against the urge to back away, to retreat. 

“Would you be willing to bet your life on this?” 

And he laughs. How can he not, even despite the frantic, aborted motions of hands and head shakes from those who wish he wasn’t such a fool. 

“Sire, I’ve done so many times before,” he says, careless in the face of Uther’s rising temper, “and will not hesitate to do so again if someone’s life is in danger.” 

“Very well,” the king responds, voice edged with unspoken threats. However, as he turns to the two in question, prepared to demand they remove the objects responsible for their disguises, the thugs are already backing away and drawing their swords. 

“Stay back,” the one posing as Sir Oswald warns, waving his sword wildly. His hand wavers just the slightest, betraying his nerves at being discovered with Camelot’s finest at the ready. 

Arthur, of course, ignores the order. It’s to be expected, after all, for who is this fraud to order a prince about? The guards holding Gwaine still release him in favor of backing their prince, leaving Gwaine free to make his way to Merlin’s side. 

He doesn’t speak, eyes trained on the oncoming struggle, but he bumps his shoulder against Merlin’s, an action the servant returns as he, too, watches the others. 

“Someone should stop the king from attacking them,” Merlin comments, half to himself, half to some imaginary person who cares. Aside from a grunt of acknowledgement, Gwaine does not respond. 

But Uther truly does look as though he will launch into a fight unarmed and Merlin realizes someone _does_ , in fact, need to stop him. And, of course, that someone is him. 

Or Gaius, but he’d take on the king any day so long as it keeps Gaius out of harm’s way, so onward he goes. The king does not take kindly to being grabbed by the arm and tugged away from where Not-Sir Ethan has swung his blade to meet Arthur’s, but Merlin’s reminder of, “you’re unarmed, sire,” is enough to quiet him until they meet Gaius halfway across the room. 

He’s back at Gwaine’s side in an instant, eager to put distance between himself and Uther once again. By the time Merlin turns his attention back to the fight, it’s over. The thugs kneel before Arthur, who stands with his sword under Not-Sir Oswald’s chin. 

The guards restrain both men, dragging them away to the dungeon at the short nod Arthur gives them. The prince does not move except to sheath his sword until the door slams shut at their exit. It’s then that he turns to the two men standing, watching him, and says, “go back to Gaius’, this’ll be sorted out in the morning.”

He pats them both on the shoulder and with another nod, Arthur continues his path to his father. 

And maybe Merlin isn’t sure what “ _sorted_ ” means, exactly, but he hopes that this time he hasn’t made things worse. 

“C’mon,” Gwaine says, nudging him toward the door, “nothing more we can do here.” 

“Yeah,” he agrees, “but I do believe I hear dinner calling my name.” 

“You, my friend, deserve the finest of all feasts, but I think you might have to settle for Gaius’ cooking for now,” Gwaine laughs as he throws an arm around his shoulders. 

Merlin sinks into the hold with a grin, brushing aside future worries for the meanwhile. Worse or not, tonight he’ll take advantage of his friend’s presence. Tomorrow can wait. 


End file.
